


Silver Stand Alone

by Supernovablaze



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernovablaze/pseuds/Supernovablaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tepat sehabis Advent Children. Saat cuma satu dari antara tiga bersaudara berambut perak yang selamat, akankah ia lanjutkan hidupnya? Benarkah setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Remnant

Suara burung2 gagak membangunkannya dari ketidaksadaran dengan kejam. Ia coba membuka mata,tetapi terasa

sangat berat,setiap gerakan kecil yang dia buat terasa menyakitkan. Ia lelah, lahir batin.

  
Dengan payah ia mencoba mengais-ngais memori tentang apa yang terjadi di antara pikirannya yang masih Berkabut.

Ibu...Shinra dan Sephiroth...geostigma...Cloud dan Kadaj...dua ledakan hebat...Loz meletus jadi serpihan...lalu gelap

  
Semuanya -satunya tujuan hidupnya dan saudara-saudaranya hancur berantakan, tinggal hanya dia. Sekarat, tinggal

tunggu mati.

  
Tiba2 ia mendengar keletak-keletuk kaki yang semakin mendekat. Biasanya ia akan langsung siaga dengan

senjatanya,Velvet Nightmare, tetapi kali ini ia tidak melakukan hanya karena kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan,

melainkan juga karena ia sudah tidak peduli lagi siapa yang datang dan apapun yang akan orang itu lakukan.

toh, ia akan segera mati.

  
Keletak-keletuk itu semakin mendekat menghampirinya,lalu keadaannya yang tigaperempat sadar, ia dapat merasakan

dua bayangan menaunginya,lalu suara2 yang entah mengapa terasa familiar.

  
"Yo,Rude partnerku,lihat apa yang kita temukan"

  
"Hmppph, Sampah sisa Sephiroth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buahahaha...yak,inilah fanfiksi pertama yang ku publish yg aq bikin berdasarkan film Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Emang pendek sih, kan masih belajar. Yang udah nonton pasti ngerti(yang blum juga ga pa pa,soalnya aq bikin ini fanfic berdiri sendiri). Anyway...ciao. Please review yah…
> 
> Disclaimer: Semua ini fiksi belaka. Final Fantasy adalah hak cipta square enix, Tetsuya Nomura,Nobuo Uematsu, sama sekali tidak memiliki satu pun dari karakter di sana. Saya hanyalah seorang penonton yang kelebihan imajinasi dan kebetulan merasa punya bakat menulis.H0h0h0...


	2. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ia bangun di tempat asing, sendirian dan ketakutan.

Perlahan-lahan ia membuka mata, berkedip beberapa kali untuk menjernihkan pandangannya,lalu mata hijaunya yg

tak alami men-scanning sekelilingnya.

  
Apa yang dilihatnya adalah mimpi buruk yang sering menghantui tidurnya semenjak mengecap kebebasan.

  
Semuanya putih,mengingatkannya pada tempat yang tak pernah ingin ia datangi lagi. Seprai putih,dinding putih,tirai

putih,selimut putih,dan,demi kepala Jenova,bahkan pakaian yg sedang ia kenakan pun berwarna putih.

  
Sekarang ia ketakutan

  
_Tidak mungkin aq kembali ke sini_ ,pikirnya.  _Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus di sini. Aq harus kabur_

  
Dengan panik matanya jelalatan mencari jalan keluar yang aman dan tidak menarik perhatian. Kemudian matanya

terpaku pada jendela yang terbuka.

  
Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia bangkit,mencabut jarum infus dan sama sekali tidak peduli pada darah hijau yang muncrat

dari pergelangan tangannya. Secepat kilat ia berlari menembus jendela dan langsung menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah...

  
Bukannya tanah atau jalanan yang menyambutnya,melainkan udara kosong dan angin yang sangat keras menerpa.

Beberapa mikrodetik kemudian ia menyadari ketololannya.

  
Ruangannya tadi ternyata ada di lantai atas, toh...

  
Wow...cara yang bagus(konyol) untuk mati.

 

Sementara itu di halaman tepat di bawah jendela yang dimaksud, dua orang pegawai Shinra sedang mengobrol. Salah

satunya pria kurus tinggi,berambut panjang merah menyala yang dikuncir kuda,tuksedonya tidak dikancing

sedangkan kemejanya tidak dimasukkan. Plus,wajah tampan khas cowok bajingan. Satunya lagi berkulit gelap,memiliki

tubuh dan pembawaan yang kokoh seperti atlit tinju, setelannya licin dan rapi dan rambutnya..ehm...well,tak ada alias

botak.

  
"Yo,Rude,menurut elo itu kloning bakal diapain ama Bos?",si rambut merah bertanya.

  
"Akan diapakan dia oleh ,kita tidak punya hak untuk berasumsi apa-apa. Bukan urusan kita, Reno",si botak

menanggapi dengan dingin seperti biasa.

  
"Cuih...apanya yang bukan urusan kita? Ujung-ujungnya semua kerja busuk Bos 'kan kita-kita juga yang beresin".

  
"Reno!Liat atas!",Rude berteriak sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke udara. Reno mendongak dan melihat sosok

putih yang melayang jatuh dari lantai 13.

  
"Holy shit! siapa tuh?"

  
Tanpa banyak cing-cong mereka berdua mengeluarkan net dispenser,semacam gadget yang akan mengeluarkan

jaring darurat in case ada kejadian seperti in. Setelah jaring terbentang, mereka jatuh pasrah menunggu nasib,mati

syukur ga mati kabur. Sedangkan dua orang pegawai Shinra menunggu orang yang jatuh itu mendarat di jaring

mereka. Hidup atau mati, itu urusan belakangan.

  
Semuanya akan terjawab dalam beberapa saat lagi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyuuh...ini dia episod dua. Lumayan lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumya. Btw, nama net dispenser itu aq karang sendiri coz aq ga tau namanya. Itu 'lho,alat yang dipake Tseng ama Elena nyelamatin Shinra yang jatuh dri gedung pas Kadaj ngamuk. Berikutnya...aq bakal berusaha menulis adegan action.  
> Anyway...ciao for now


	3. An Aquintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction is a Start

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat sadar kembali lagi-lagi adalah ruangan putih, dan kali ini sebelum ia sempat panik sebuah suara berkata:

"Lu tadi ngapain, sih loncat dari jendela? Mau bunuh diri apa kabur?"

Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Seorang pria tinggi kurus berambut merah sedang bersandar di samping jendela. Pria yang sama yang bertarung dengannya di Midgar saat  _itu_.

Si kerempeng rambut monyet itu berjalan mendekati ranjangnya. Ia dapat mencium bau tubuhnya yang terdiri dari tembakau dan bau lain yang tidak ia ketahui. Tubuhnya menegang mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu saat laki-laki itu sudah di tepi tempat tidur dengan tiba-tiba ia meludahi matanya.

"Fuck! Brengsek loe! Anjritt!"

Sementara monyet merah itu sedang kaget dan mengusap matanya sambil memaki-maki, dengan cepat ia merenggut gantungan infusnya sambil berharap ia masih cukup cepat untuk berlari keluar dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata. Tetapi, dewa sepertinya punya keinginan lain atas kenekatannya karena ketika sedetik saja jaraknya dengan kenop pintu, pandangannya tiba-tiba kabur dan ruangan terasa berputar hebat dan membuatnya sempoyongan. Sementara itu, si rambut merah telah mendekat dan dengan liar dan putus asa ia mengibaskan gantungan infusnya. Jarumnya lepas dan lagi-lagi darah berwarna hijau berceceran. Ia kalap, ia ingin keluar dari sini dan tak kembali selamanya. Serangannya meleset dan monyet merah itu, yang secara mengejutkan punya kekuatan besar untuk seseorang bertubuh kurus, berhasil merenggut gantungan infus tersebut dan tangannya yang berdarah, lalu melepas benda itu untuk merenggut tangan yang satunya. Ia menolak untuk menyerah, dan dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya ia meronta-ronta seperti orang gila. Apa saja asal bisa keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini.

"Brenti. Tolong dengerin gue dulu"

Ia tak mau mendengar apapun. Masih saja berusaha lepas, dan cengkraman pria itu semakin erat.

"Damn it! Kalo loe terus ngelawan begini loe bakal nyakitin diri loe sendiri, tahu!"

"Apa pedulimu? Untuk apa aku dibawa ke sini kalau bukan untuk disakiti?" Oh, Jenova, suaranya terdengar menyedihkan.

"Kalau emang kami mau nyakitin lu ya udah dari kemaren-kemaren aja kami lakuin. Ga perlu kami sampai masukin lu ke rumah sakit segala!"

Ia berhenti meronta dan histeris. Tidak ada suara selain napas mereka berdua yang terengah-engah.

"Rumah sakit? Jadi, ini bukan laboratorium Hojo?", katanya dengan suara kecil. Pipinya terasa hangat, malu karena rasa telah terlalu cepat paranoid. Ia mengira tempat ini adalah laboratorium tempat ia menjalani hidup yang buruk dua tahun yang lalu.

Pandangan mata dan cengkraman si rambut merah melembut setelah melihat ekspresinya. Dengan keadaan ini ia terlihat seperti dirinya yang sebenarnya. Anak tidak berdosa yang telah diracuni dan dirusak manusia lain dan terpaksa untuk mengejar suatu ilusi yang ia anggap kenyataan. Dasar binatang si Hojo itu.

"Bukan. Ini rumah sakit. Sekarang kenapa lo ga balik ke tempat tidur trus gue panggilin suster? Badan loe masih lemah"

Lima belas menit kemudian ia sudah kembali berbaring di tempat tidur dengan gaun rumah sakit dan infus yang baru, dan topeng dinginnya pun ia pasang kembali. Pikirannya melantur ke sana kemari sementara monyet kerempeng itu duduk di kursi di tepi ranjangnya. Badan bersandar dengan santai dan tangan dilipat di dada.

"So, lo ga mau bilang sesuatu kayak 'maaf' ato 'terima kasih'gitu? Itu ga sopan, lho"

Ia berpura-pura tidak dengar yang barusan. Sedang malas berurusan dengan orang ini lebih jauh.

"Lo ga asik ah"

Terserah. Ia di sini bukan buat jadi orang yang asik 'kok.

Ia terkejut karena si monyet itu tiba-tiba menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman dan bilang, "Kita ga sempat kenalan secara baik dan benar karena sibuk jotos-jotosan kemaren. Gue Reno"

Tangan itu tidak disentuhnya. Iya hanya menatap mata biru itu dengan muka kaku dan tanpa ekspresi, sampai akhirnya Reno menurunkan tangannya dengan muka masam dan menggerutu.

Keheningan yang kikuk menyelimuti ruangan itu sampai ia berkata:

"Yazoo"

Reno yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk itu pun mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata, "lu bilang apa barusan?"

"Namaku Yazoo"

Si rambut merah itu nyengir dan menjawab, "Met kenal, ya Yazoo"

o0o

Tifa sedang mencuci piring dan gelas saat telepon dari kamar Cloud berdering sore itu. Sambil menghela napas ia naiki tangga ke lantai dua di mana kamar itu berada.

"Jasa Pengiriman Barang Strife. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Yooo, tolong kirimkan satu bra Anda kepada saya supaya bisa saya diskusikan ukurannya dengan partner saya" suara di seberang itu menjawab.

"Reno, aku bisa datang langsung dan menendang bijimu sampai lepas kalau aku mau. Sekarang serius. Ada apa? Jangan bilang kamu nelepon sambil mabuk lagi "

"Galak amat, sih? Aku 'kan cuma bercanda. Gini 'lho sebenernya..."

Cloud memarkir Fenrir di garasi belakang bar sekaligus rumah mereka. Hari ini pendapatannya lumayan banyak, bisa untuk beli daging sapi besok. Sudah lama mereka tidak makan besar. Sembari memikirkan itu dia masuk rumah, menaiki tangga di kamarnya, dan di situ Tifa sedang berdiri melamun, telepon masih digenggamannya. Dahi Cloud berkerut. Ada apa lagi ini?

"Tifa?" Ia bertanya "Ada apa?"

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu mengangkat wajahnya. Ekspresinya sulit ditebak.

"Mereka menemukan satu yang masih hidup", katanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JENG JENG (soundtrack tegang ala sinetron)
> 
> :D Yak, itu tadi chapter 3. Chapter terpanjang yang aku bikin sejauh ini. Sorry klo di sini Yazoo rada OOC ya, tapi itu perlu buat cerita ini. Di chap sebelumnya aku bilang mau nulis adegan action, tapi ternyata ga gampang lho, jadi ala kadarnya aja untuk sekarang ya...hehehe ;D
> 
> Seperti biasa, karena aku penulis baru, mohon reviewnya ya...

**Author's Note:**

> Buahahaha...yak,inilah fanfiksi pertama yang ku publish yg aq bikin berdasarkan film Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Emang pendek sih, kan masih belajar. Yang udah nonton pasti ngerti(yang blum juga ga pa pa,soalnya aq bikin ini fanfic berdiri sendiri). Anyway...ciao. Please review yah…
> 
> Disclaimer: Semua ini fiksi belaka. Final Fantasy adalah hak cipta square enix, Tetsuya Nomura,Nobuo Uematsu, sama sekali tidak memiliki satu pun dari karakter di sana. Saya hanyalah seorang penonton yang kelebihan imajinasi dan kebetulan merasa punya bakat menulis.H0h0h0...


End file.
